dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DizazterClown
Welcome to the ! Hi DizazterClown, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User Model Registration page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeForTheTea (talk) 19:52, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Talk Page Start Hi! Welcome To DARP! I'm Livi! Glad to see a new face here! Unfortunately, I'm already using Jae from Day6 as a model, so please find someone else to use! Sorry! LMAOOO yeah sure tbh i don't really mind. welcome to darp! downright clownery Hello! I'm Aeneous, though I go by virtually anything else. Welcome to DARP! Literally just wanted to drop by and say hi, as well as - nice userpage theme. I, too, am a clown. Or the whole damn circus. Depends who you ask. ���� Nice meeting ya! Aeneous (talk) Welcome to DARP! I'm Jay, OOC admin! It's nice to meet you and can i just say skdfjasldkfjsdf the gif on your user page 03:29, November 19, 2019 (UTC) clowned & bamboozled i've got u, boo. the playlist is already set up. let's go. Aeneous (talk) Welcome! Hi!! Welcome to DARP :) My name is Oli and I'm the bureaucrat of AI! If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask them!! :) ps. i love ur name hi there I'm time, the ring master of characters&location and one of the three ringmasters of DARP. Nice to meet you! if you need any help, let me know. hola, payas@ is it apple? i'm a fatass, so there's no promises it'll make the trip. but yes, fellow buffoon can handle the pie. will you bring the balloons? we can float the kids away. Aeneous (talk) Clown tent I'm glad you asked :-) To build a clown, one must go to this tent and follow the directions to the appropriate stations. Howdy Partner! Hi my name is Manolo, and welcome! I love the theme you're going with, as something of a clown myself. Anyways, if you ever need anything or want to rp, hit me up! Hey Hey so, all jokes aside, is there a possible place (whether it be on wikia chat or on discord if you have an #?) where I can talk to you? It's a little urgent, though. Thank you! hello as a san stan and fellow clown i must ask you for an rp thanks stan sf9 yeah sure hello fellow single-brain celled organism would u uhhh want to rp? uwu HI OKAY HI HELLO I LOVE CASTIEL PLEASE CAN WE RP also can i get some tea from your tent hi 2.0 omg yes pls anywhere is fine! uwu how about jaegyu?? he's also a sixth year hufflepuff uwu feel free to start!!! also my computer is like dead so i might be slow on posting �� sorry!!